Kuroi Namida
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: Si el goteo del tiempo se detuviera, si mi memoria pudiera ser alterada, si las lagrimas se secaran para siempre, aun eligiria volver a cruzarme en tu camino...MALIK
1. Extranjeros

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everthing you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

"The Last Night", Skillet

CAPITULO 1: "Extranjeros".

Unos ojos celestes, rozando la transparencia propia del agua helada, bailaban de lado a lado en la camioneta, mientras sus oídos recibían complacidos y a todo volumen los clásicos de Metallica, uno de sus grupos favoritos…aunque sus últimos trabajos fueran "la bazofia mas bazofia entre las bazofias", en palabras de Homero Simpson, su Deidad…

De soslayo pudo apreciar como Johanna leia con entusiasta interes un grueso libro.

El cabello negro, corto por encima de la nuca brillaba con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventanilla del auto, dejando ver destellos de un curioso rojizo cobre.

No tardo en darse cuenta de que ojeaba el libro al rebes…o estaba leyendo en invertido, o estaba camuflando cual niño que oculta una revista pornografica, una de los tantos materiales de lectura que acostumbraba…era eso… ojeaba complacida unas revistas gruesas y brillosas…oh, por favor…estaba ojeando…

Pestañeo repetidas veces, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto como un gato al que le pisaron la cola.

- ¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABIAS TRAIDO ESAS REVISTAS!- Gritó al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre su amiga, mirando por encima de su hombro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Jeje…soy una bellísima Cajita de Pandora, acaso no lo sabias?...- Respondio la joven de ojos negros azabache, mientras una media sonrisa totalmente pervertida se dibujaba en su piel de porcelana.

Rieron a la par, mientras compartían los auriculares, ojeando las revistas yaoi que Johana había desembolsado hace rato.

- _"Vaya pareja…."-_ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro ébano, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, con ambas manos en el volante.

Otras dos camionetas idénticas a la suya le seguían el paso. Esperaban poder encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar a esas lejanas tierras Egipcias…miró a su alrededor…ja…aun cuando no encontraran nada…el regalo de estar en ese mítico lugar, cuna de una alucinante civilización, era único…único como todos aquellos que habían visitado por su trabajo…

- ¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos?. Parecen dos animales a punto de arrojarse sobre su presa…- La voz de Alfred (Al para los amigos…o para casi todos…)- Se supone que son damas, no deberían estar rebajándose tanto con unos hombres que…se besan con otros hombres.-

La respuesta de ambas jóvenes se resumió en una clásica seña con el dedo mayor…ni soñando desviarían la vista del Sagrado Libro de la Sabiduría Yaoi….

* * *

Las extremadamente calidas tierras de Egipto daban un paisaje maravilloso a quien quiera que anduviese en esos rumbos. En medio de ese maravilloso desierto, en un oasis casi paradisiaco, una enorme y blanca construccion se habia levantado hacia relativamente pocos años.

La mansión de blancas paredes y amplias columnas denotaban clase, misticismo, y una extraña sensación de bienvenida…o casi…

En su interior, los hermanos Ishtar hablaban sentados en una gran mesa en la cocina, mientras dos tazas de humeante té entibiaban sus manos. La noche estaba avanzada ya, y el frío del desierto se hacía notar con creces.

Las gemas purpura del menor de los hermanos se abrieron y cerraron repetidas veces en pocos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¿A que te refieres con que vamos a tener visitas?.-

- Es un amigo de un museo donde trabajé un tiempo, en Finlandia. Lo enviaron junto a un grupo de arqueólogos a investigar estas ruinas, y me pidió de la manera mas atenta que sea su guía.- Respondio su hermana mayor, sentada frente a el, con expresión dulce y severa al mismo tiempo.

- Su guía…-repitio en voz baja. -Ser su guía no incluye alojamiento, hermana…-

- Hermano…¿que es lo que ocurre, no sueles ser tan descortés.-

- No lo soy. Pero me obliga a serlo el hecho de que ocho desconocidos vivan en nuestra casa.- Dijo apoyando su bello rostro moreno sobre una mano.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de concentración al segundo siguiente. El rostro de la hermosa Isis Ishtar se iluminó con una picara sonrisa.

- Pues ya no serán desconocidos, hermano.- Respondio levantandose en un rapido movimiento, impidiendo que las preguntas siguieran llegando.

- …-

Odiaba cuando le hacia eso…Pasó su mano por todo su rostro, como tratando de contenerse. En fin…tal vez no fuera tan malo…

Los ojos azul marino de Isis se encontraron de pronto con las verdes esmeraldas que tomaban vida en el rostro de Raffel, su buen amigo.

La saludó con un cálido abrazo, hacia mucho que no la veía, y a pesar de estar siempre en contacto, era un verdadero placer verla nuevamente.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron. ¿Que tal el viaje?.-

- Estuvo bien, cansado de conducir, vendo un riñón por un buen baño y una cama, ja ja.-

- ¡No creo que después de la resaca de la semana pasada tu riñón valga tanto!.- Se escuchó de fondo.

- ¡Buena esa!.- Siguió.

- Ya, cierren la boca de una vez…- Raffel fue quien cerró la ronda, absolutamente sonrojado…

Isis no pudo hacer más que estallar en risas. Hacia falta un sentido del humor como ese en la casa.

Era de esperarse que los hombres quedaran totalmente anonadados por la belleza de la mayor de los hermanos Ishtar; su piel morena en castraste con sus brillosos ojos azules la hacían ver como una mujer terriblemente hermosa y sofisticada La bella morena se entretenía hablando con su viejo amigo, mientras los demás "invitados" continuaban con su ingreso a la lujosa mansión.

La misma arquitectura presente en el exterior se repetia, denotando clase por doquier.

El amplio salon de bienvenida lucia varios sillones de cuerina blanca, sobre un tapete enorme de dibujos en guardas labradas en dorado.

Johana se abrió paso con una cortés sonrisa en sus labios, cargando ataviada, 3 pesados bolsos llevando su equipo. Ella era la encargada de tomar reparar todas las muestras que encotraran. Restaurar cada pieza con sumo cuidado, como si supiera de antemano como era originalmente. Era quien recuperaba en el presente los recuerdos del pasado, enmarcados en objetos.

Rishid se apresuró hacia ella. No le parecía correcto que una dama llevara tantos bultos ella sola.

- Vaya, muchísimas gracias.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- Tendré que venir cargada mas seguido…- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eh…yo….-Un leve rubor se notó en las mejillas morenas del alto hombre tatuado en el rostro.- No tiene porque agradecer, Señorita…-

Malik se mantenía a un costado de todo, observándolo todo con no mucho interés…no tenía problemas con las visitas ocasionales…pero que de golpe y porrazo OCHO personas entraran en su hogar…no era de su total simpatía y agrado…  
Una voz lo sacó de su concentración. Era su hermana; su moreno y delicado rostro no se mostraba muy complacido hacia su persona…

- Hermano…podrías ser un poco mas caballeroso, no crees?...- Dijo severa, clavando sus hermosos ojos en su hermanito.

- Pero Rishid ya ayudó a la señorita con sus bolsos…- Apoyado de espaldas a la pared, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No tenía ni la menor gana de mover un solo cabello rubio…

- …Aún quedan cosas por entrar, hermano…- No era una mujer que perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente…pero la descortesía era algo que no soportaba, menos viniendo de Malik…

Miró a su alrededor, todos parecían poder cargar los pesados equipos sin problemas…hasta que lo notó…  
Vaya…si que era un alfeñique…de pantalones amplios, y una remera negra que lucía un extraña estrella de puntas torcidas…Me…¿Metallica?...ah, si, había escuchado cosas sobre ese grupo, aunque el heavy metal no era su devoción…

Se acercó a hacia esa persona en pos de ayudarla, puesto que no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para transportar esas cajas…

- Me lleva…no imaginé que esta bazofia pesaría tanto…- Dijo soltando la caja en el suelo, estirando los brazos, haciendo tronar su espalda, que respondia dolorosamente a los movimientos que realizaba.

No lo vio llegar…definitivamente no lo vio llegar…La voz de Malik sonó casi, CASI, entusiasmada…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, amigo?...-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Johanna quedó estática…la lapicera que llevaba en sus labios cayó al suelo cuando, sin darse cuenta, abrió la boca hasta casi chocar el suelo con la mandíbula…  
Isis no supo porque, el rostro de su buen amigo Raffel se destiño a tal punto que parecía una hoja de calcar…y entonces lo supo…

- ¿Que?...- Los clarísimos ojos de aquella persona se clavaron en las amatistas del joven egipcio…mezcla de incredulidad y furia contenida…

- ¿Que que?...- Preguntó sin comprender…

- ¿Que dijiste?...- Se irguió…su estatura era poco mas baja que Malik, llegándole a los hombros…vaya que era bajito…….

- Solo pregunté si necesitabas ayuda, amigo.- Pestañeó varias veces, aun absorto de las preguntas inquisidoras del muchacho moreno frente suyo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

- …Puedo con esto sin ayuda, gracias….- Su tono era total y absolutamente cortante…completamente frío…y no pudo evitar notar como su puño derecho temblaba casi frenéticamente…rayos…¿tanto podía ofenderse alguien porque le ofreciera ayuda?...

Lo vio alejarse con esa pesada caja…a la rastra…murmurando palabras extrañas en finlandés…

Fue en ese momento, que una cálida mano se posó en su hombro derecho, palmeándolo ligeramente. Dio vuelta su rostro, para encontrarse con los oscuros y brillantes ojos de la muchacha recién llegada. Estaba ligeramente inclinada para llegar a la altura de su cara, y sonreía de una forma extraña…casi con sadismo…no…definitivamente, era puro sadismo…

- Veo que ya conociste a Rukya, nuestra experta en simbología…- Dijo con un dejo de simpatía en su voz…renvalsando de puro cinismo…

- ¿Experta en simbologia?...- Dijo levantando una ceja…vaya, y tan pequeño que parecía, no podía ser mayor que él por su apariencia, pe………¿RukyA?...

Grandísimo estúpido…¿que acaso tenia cara de llamarse "Marco"?...eso y muchos mas insultos era todo cuanto cruzaba la cabeza de la joven pelinegra…detuvo sus pasos cuando pudo entrar a la que seria su habitación compartida con Johana.

Era realmente hermosa…dos camas para huéspedes, de colchas blancas y resplandecientes, camas de roble, muebles y adornos de excelentísimo gusto…y un gran espejo en la esquina del cuarto.

Puso la caja junto a la pared, y se miró de cuerpo entero, contemplando su reflejo…¿DONDE DEMONIOS PARECIA UN MUCHACHO!...

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería una LARGA estadía…realmente larga…

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado!

Malik es mi personaje favorito de toda esta serie, y le debia poder hacer correctamente una historia con el. Estoy re editando la que ya habia publicado, y espero que esta les guste mas!

Un saludo a todos! dejen sugerencias, comentarios, y lo que se les ocurra!

Un beso!


	2. Mal Comienzo

**CAPITULO 2:**_ "Mal comienzo"_

- Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado, Raffel.- Dijo con cortesía una bellísima Isis, sentándose junto a su amigo en unos de los sillones de la gran sala.

- También me alegra haber llegado. Fue un viaje demasiado largo. Estaba ansioso de llegar y hablar contigo, Isis.- Respondió el alto y apuesto hombre de ojos celestes.

Serían cerca de las tres de la tarde. El equipo estaba terminando de descargar cajas y acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Fuera el sol calcinaba todo aquello que tocara. No tenían otra opción más que ir en verano, así que debían soportarlo.  
La casa de los hermanos Ishtar era realmente grande. Lujosa y agradable de estar en ella. Un extraño toque de misticismo la adornaba. No era posible saber si la casa tenia ese maravilloso encanto, o era la bellísima dueña de la misma quien le otorgaba ese atributo.

- Vaya grupo que trajiste contigo. Muy…variado, jeje.- Dijo la bella morena, al tiempo que le alcanzaba una taza de karkade frío.

- Son buenos muchachos. Algo exóticos para las costumbres de este lugar, pero son buenos chicos, te lo aseguro.- Respondió riendo, tomando la bebida entre sus manos.

- Si…….mucho gusto….- Respondió una fría y apática Rukya, estrechando la mano derecha del joven de largo cabello rubio…Malik?...bueno, al menos ya sabia el nombre del sujeto que la había hecho cambiar de sexo…

- Oye…lamento lo de…- Quiso comenzar.

- Olvídalo…- Bueno…al menos se disculpaba.

- Jajaja, no eres el primero que la confunde con un muchacho. Si se vistiera como mujer recibiría mas aullidos que apretones de mano.- Exclamó una voz femenina desde la habitación contigua. Johana estaba ocupando sus manos guardando el equipo, preparándolo para el día siguiente, pues comenzarían a investigar de inmediato.

- Y si tu mantuvieras la boca cerrada recibirías menos golpes….- Respondió sin voltearse…a veces, esa mujer la sacaba completamente de sus casillas….

¿Y se supone que es mujer?...nunca había escuchado que una mujer respondiera de tal manera…pero bueno…mejor no arriesgarse mas…después de todo, él había sido el descortés en un principio.

- ¿Quieren algo de beber?. Puedo traerles algo.- Dijo en tono amable.- ¿karkade?, ¿shai?, ¿tamarhindi?, ¿irssous?, ¿erfa?.-

…Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron de par en par, mirando al muchacho como quien mira a alguien quien le habla en otro idioma…aun cuando el muchacho hablaba en un dialecto comprensible para las dos…

- ¿Eh?...- Dijo la joven de cabello corto.

- ¿Eh?...son bebidas tradicionales de Egipto…-

- Ah…- Rukya pestaño varias veces- ¿no tienes agua?...-

- ¿De verdad quieres solamente agua?.- Respondió el muchacho sorprendido.

- La verdad, quisiera beber algo que pueda pronunciar…sin ofender claro…- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- …Claro…enseguida la traigo…- Dijo antes de retirarse. Demasiado extrañas para su gusto…

El apuesto muchacho de cabello ceniza desapareció escaleras abajo.  
La bella joven volvió al trabajo, mientras Johanna permanecía de pie, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando el espacio vació que había dejado Malik al retirarse.

- ¿Que te pasa?.- Pregunto mirándola de reojo, levantando una laptop y apoyándola en la amplia mesa.

La muchacha de cabello corto le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga. No podía creerlo…

- Oye…¿un terriblemente bello ejemplar se para frente a ti y tu ni te das por enterada?...- Dijo meneando la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

Rukya entornó los ojos mirando a la mujer parada a un costado. Siempre era igual…sin remedio…

- Es lindo…- No podia negar que el muchacho tenia su notable encanto después de todo.

Johanna sacudio la cabeza casi violentamente, llevando su tono de voz a un nivel casi gutural.

- ¿Lindo?...¿Lindo?...¡Mi perro es lindo!. ¡Ese muchacho merece una definición MUCHO mas alla de lindo!.-

Si hubiera utilizado ese tono años antes, claramente la habria asustado. Pero ya nada le sorprendia…Habia vivido con ella desde los 7 años, y tubo que memorizar cada expresión y posible reaccion por parte de su amiga..

- ¿No puedes mantener tus manitas fuera de cuanto muchacho se te acerque por unos minutos, por favor?...-

- Aun no he puesto ningún dedo sobre el.-

- En tu mente ya lo hiciste…-

La bella morena rió llevándose una mano a sus labios. Rodando sus ojos hacia una esquina de la habitación.

- Eres imposible…- Dijo con voz casi inaudible, retornando al trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga relojeara a cuanta persona del sexo masculino se cruzara en sus caminos, pero después de tantos años, se volvía ligeramente molesto…

Los ojos púrpura del menor de los Ishtar paseaban de un lado a otro de su refrigerador. No había agua helada…ratas…bueno, tendrá que tener cubos de hielo, ni modo.  
Saco una de las botellas de la alacena, sirviendo dos vasos llenos.  
Tenía el presentimiento de que estos nuevos inquilinos iban a cambiar algunas cosas en su hogar…y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.  
Acabo de poner los cubos helados en los vasos. Mejor llevárselos pronto para volver a su rutina diaria.

* * *

- Si te digo la verdad, Isis, al principio me costaba creer en la historia de esta Pirámide Invertida. Pero mientras mas y mas buscábamos y descubríamos datos, mas me interesaba, aun cuando pensaba que no era mas que una leyenda.- Dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa de cristal y bronce. Dirigió sus ojos claros a la mujer egipcia, quien lo escuchaba con atención.- Ahora siento que es un asunto personal demostrarle al mundo que una historia tan maravillosa no puede ser mentira.-

La bella morena no hizo más que sonreír. Hacia años que conocía a ese hombre, y recordaba que su entusiasmo y amor por su trabajo era una de las principales cualidades que descubrió en él.

- Pues…será el objetivo de todos nosotros, Raffel.- Dijo poniéndose de pié.- Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a tu equipo. Tengo cosas que hacer por mi cuenta.-

- Si. Tienes razón. Si no colaboro luego tendré que soportar los reproches de cierta morena boca suelta.-

- Estoy agotada.- Johanna se arrojó en la cama boca arriba. Sus zapatos volaron a un rincón, desprendidos de sus extremidades inferiores por fricción de sus pies sobre ellos. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de agacharse y desabrocharlos como un ser humano normal.

- Apenas llevamos un par de horas con esto.- Rukya se puso de pié, dejando a un lado los libros de simbología a un lado.

- ¿No deberías seguir leyendo?.-

- ¿No deberías seguir trabajando?.-

- Jaque.-

La baja morena rió ante el comentario. Lo cierto era que desde que llegaron no habían dejado de armar equipos y ordenar libros. El calor se hacia insoportable, aun con dos ventiladores en la habitación.  
Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. El baño parecía estar llamándola con una bella voz de bañadera y espuma con esencias…

- Mejor tomo una ducha.- Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta negra.

- Luego no te quejes si te persigo…- La voz de su compañera de cuarto se escuchó con una leve risa insinuadora.

- De todos modos lo haces…Respondió mirándola de reojo.

No seria la primera vez que tendría que escaparse a todo galope de su pervertida compañera. Johanna tenía la mala costumbre de verla como un lindo muchachito bajito, delgado e indefenso ante sus afiladas garras…

Arrojó la camiseta sobre su cama tendida. Había comenzado a desabrocharse el cinto que sostenía su amplio pantalón, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y sin previo aviso...

- Traje sus be…..- La voz del apuesto egipcio se ahogó en su garganta cuando sus ojos se toparon con la semi desnuda figura de la joven muchacha.

- …-

- …-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!!.- fue todo lo que pudo vociferar, al tiempo que cerraba de una patada la pesada puerta de madera.

- ¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ¡¡Rukya, me ganaste de antemano¡¡¡Hahahahahaha!!!.- Johanna no dejaba de revolcarse entre las sabanas, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA PERVERTIDA!!!!!!- Gritó a todo pulmón, con su antes pálido rostro completamente rojo. Parecía irradiar calor como una estufa en el medio del desierto.

- ….Maldición….- la casi inaudible voz del muchacho tras la puerta se escucho sin eco alguno, tan solo para sus oídos…sostenía la bandeja con ambos vasos de agua helada. Ahora parecían evaporarse por el calor emanando de su cuerpo…¡¡¡DETESTO QUE HAYA MUJERES EN ESTA CASA!!!…..

Luego de un atropellado comienzo…aparecían más piedras en el camino…


End file.
